Marauders vs Maraudettes
by MaraudettesMarauders
Summary: Summary: Everyone always tells how the Marauders were the only pranksters, but now it's a new version for the Marauders vs Maraudettes. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew as The Marauders. Lily Evans, Marlene Mckinnon, Dorcas Meadowes, and Emmeline Vance as The Maraudettes. Disclaimer: I'm just a hopeless high schooler that admires JK Rowling


Summary: Everyone always tells how the Marauders were the only pranksters, but now it's a new version for the Marauders vs Maraudettes. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew as The Marauders. Lily Evans, Marlene Mckinnon, Dorcas Meadowes, and Emmeline Vance as The Maraudettes.

Disclaimer: I'm just a hopeless high schooler that admires JK Rowling

**Chapter One**

Today is January 30th 1960, a special day of nothing unexpected or unusual at all because the Evans didn't hold with such nonsense. Mrs. Iris Evans woke this very morning with a puddle of water surrounding her, her water had broke. As usual for the past nine months, Mr. Anthony Evans woke up every morning to make lunch for his wife, Iris and his daughter, Petunia. Ever since the family found out that Iris was pregnant again, Petunia helped her father around with everything, even though she was only 4 years old. Petunia had always longed for a sister, a baby and adorable sister, she had the perfect life, but it got even more perfected when her parents came back from the doctor and said that her mother was pregnant with a baby girl. Petunia had already helped her parents paint the room, decorate the room, choose outfits and many more things. She was even ready to let her sister play with her precious dolls. Due to the fact that her family lived farther away from all of her friends, Petunia got to see her friends only during the weekends, since she was not in school. This morning she woke up at 6 o'clock to play with Lanie, her favourite doll. As she was playing with Lanie, she heard her mother's scream, but could not register the words, was it really happening? What were those words again?

"MY WATER BROKE! MY WATER BROKE! I NEED TO GO!" Oh yes those were the words

Petunia rushed up to the 3rd story where her father was making breakfast, only to find out that it would have to wait. "Daddy, Daddy!"

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Mummy's water broke, time to go to—

And she was cut off because her father ran all the way down to the 1st story to get Iris up and to the car. Even though her mother's scream certainly scared her, she was so excited! So excited! Her parents hadn't yet told her the name, but whatever it was going to be, she fine, she was going to be a big sister. She waited in the car until both parents were off and away to the hospital. The car ride must have been very exhausting for Petunia, as she had fallen asleep and woke up next to her father. "Daddy, where are we?"

"Tuni, you are awake. Your baby sister is sleeping with your mother, would you like to see her?"

"Yes Daddy" They walked into the door on their right. Petunia's mother looked very tired; her blond hair was yet as usual, neat. Her baby sister unlike her mother looked alive. She had the brightest hair ever. Unlike her father's red brown hair, she had the most vibrant red hair and -

"We named her Lily, she has red hair and sparkling green eyes, say hello to your new sister." Her father interrupted her thoughts. She talked to her sister over and over again, until they both were asleep. Yet again she was exhausted because she woke up and she was home.

There was chatter downstairs, what could it be? She changed into her lucky pink outfit; pink barrette, pink creamy tights, pink flowery dress and of course, a pink hair tie. As she walked downstairs, she felt as if the chatter got louder and louder and louder, until she reached the staircase, above their ballroom. They had their backs to her, until she heard a familiar voice, "Petunia, you're awake."

~End Of Chapter One~

How was that as the first chapter?

Please review so I can know what to correct


End file.
